onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 464
Chapter 464 is titled "Sanji's Dream". Cover Page Color Spread: The Straw Hat Pirates in a formal attire with their total bounty on the top. Short Summary Absalom is beaten hopelessly by Sanji for stealing his dream, which was to eat the Suke Suke no Mi so he could become be an invisible man and sneak into women showers and see them naked. Long Summary Having watched Sanji absolutely throttle Absalom, the bystanding zombies observe in awe as their master lay beaten on the floor. Absalom inquires about Sanji's aforementioned connection between the two of them. Sanji replies that Absalom is the man who has taken away one of his dreams. Absalom retorts that this must be some mistake, as this is his first time meeting the pirate. As he raises his arms to fire more blasts at Sanji, the chef warns Absalom to remove the bazookas mounted on his arm. When Absalom appears confused by this, Sanji clarifies that if any of the resulting destruction from Absalom's bazookas harms Nami, he will beat Absalom until his original form is no longer recognizable. Absalom dismisses the idea of Sanji realizing his secret, and fires at him anyway. Sanji dodges, and reminding him of his warning, lands a kick on Absalom's left arm that exposes the bazooka. As the observing zombies note the sudden appearance of the bazooka, Sanji elaborates that he realizes Absalom is capable of making the things that he touches invisible as well. Sanji reveals that Absalom has eaten the Suke Suke no Mi, and that he thus knows all of its abilities. Absalom wonders how all of this knowledge can be possible, while the zombies similarly question if the two have met before. Sanji explains that as a child, he studied a Devil Fruit Encyclopedia. While he was opposed to the associated "curses" of the sea for being a Devil Fruit eater, there was one item in it that if he found, he would eat despite the consequences. However, since there is only one fruit of each kind, if he came across the man who happened to have this ability, it would mean his dream is ruined. Absalom is thus the man who has ruined his dream. Sanji tries to explain how ideally he would be able to use the ability for others, but constantly catches himself voicing perverted intentions, to the shock of the onlooking zombies. Sanji concludes that thanks to years of simulation, he is fully aware of what can be done with Absalom's ability, and states that he won't forgive him for dragging Nami into this. Initially believing their connection to be more profound, Absalom ridicules Sanji's frustrations and calls him a pervert. This infuriates Sanji into landing another powerful kick on Absalom that sends him flying away. The zombies again comment on the irony of the fight, noting how they both are guilty of perverted intentions. Absalom's coat has been removed, and as he rises to his feet, he states that he will turn Sanji's grudge back at him. He goes on to explain the various augmentations Dr. Hogback made to his body: the skin of elephant, the 300 kilogram muscle mass of a bear and a gorilla, as well as the jaws of a lion. Adding the Suke Suke fruit to the mix, he claims his body is the ultimate piece of art. Sanji interjects with a hard kick to his head, telling him that he still peeped on women, which the onlooking zombies agree to. Absalom muses to himself that Sanji's kick is quite powerful, which makes his augmentations almost meaningless. He resolves to make himself invisible again, taunting Sanji that with the ability he always wanted, and by marrying the woman he is trying to protect, there will be no greater defeat for the pirate. Sanji recalls Usopp's story that they lost complete track of Absalom's whereabouts once he made Nami invisible too, causing him to hold Nami in his arms for protection. Absalom lands a powerful blow to Sanji's left jaw, causing him to lift Nami above his head as blood briefly spatters from his mouth. Absalom then unleashes a flurry of blows on a defenseless Sanji, taunting him for being a human sacrifice. This culminates in him stabbing Sanji through the back, forcing Sanji to put Nami down as he coughs up more blood. Absalom further ridicules the pirate for not sticking to his word, but Sanji apologizes to Nami for putting her down, as he did not want to get his blood on her white dress. Addressing Absalom again from all fours, Sanji comments that he no longer has any desire for his ability. Sanji says he will peep on his own, with the irony of the situation again befuddling the onlooking zombies. Sanji notices Absalom step in some of his blood, and grabs his leg. Sanji states that since Absalom is composed of different animals, he is perfect for making mince meat. Sanji removes the knife from his back and unleashes "Extra Hachis", delivering several powerful kicks in rapid succession to Absalom's invisible body. Absalom is flung accross the room, and his invisible body crashes hard into the walls of the cathedral. As Sanji lights another cigarette, he tells Absalom that a beast bride is enough for a beast. In the Mast Mansion, Usopp chases Perona through her room, as Kumashi chases Usopp. Kumashi dives for Usopp, and just barely misses him as he continues his pursuit. Usopp comments on the bear's speed & strength, before using "Hissatsu Flame Ball" to spread fire at its feet. This scares Kumashi away, and Usopp breaks a bottle of oil on the ground to create a perimeter of fire in the hallway. Usopp dubs this his "You Can't Come Over Here" technique, and boasts that he no longer has a weak image due to overcoming both of his opponents. Usopp then turns his attention to catching up with Perona, who calls for him outside of a window. Usopp is flabbergasted that Perona is capable of flight, causing him to wonder just what her ability is. Perona tells him not to look down on the Ghost Princess, and asserts that she has just devised a plan to defeat him. Usopp laments that this was not supposed to happen. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Absalom ate the Suke Suke no Mi. **It is revealed that he has been hiding two arm-mounted bazookas, as the things he touches become invisible as well. *Sanji is angry at Absalom for eating the fruit before he did, because he will not be able to sneak into women's baths. **Sanji knew about this fruit due to reading about it in a Devil Fruit Encyclopedia. **Absalom's use of the fruit causes Sanji to lose all interest in someday attaining it. *Absalom reveal's the augmentations that Dr. Hogback made to his body: **Jaw of a lion **Muscles of a bear and gorilla - 300 Kilograms of total muscle mass *Sanji duels and defeats Absalom. *Usopp continues his battle with Perona. **He is able to stall Kumashi's pursuit of him by spreading fire. **It is revealed that the Horo Horo no Mi allows Perona to fly. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 464 it:Capitolo 464